Un mur mystérieux
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Rodney face à un interlocuteur plus obstiné que lui.McShep léger.


Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

Un mur mystérieux

John Sheppard s'assied sur une caisse de matériel et s'éponge le front. La chaleur est intenable sur cette foutue planète. Comment les habitants la supporte t-il ? Il doit faire au moins 30°C. Il ajuste ses lunettes de soleil et sort une bouteille d'eau de la glacière posée à l'ombre d'un mur.

Le colonel sourit au petit garçon qui s'est approché et lui tend la bouteille.

L'enfant est perplexe.

John boit et l'autre tend le bras. Il boit à son tour. Le petit visage noir se fend d'un sourire. Ses dents sont éclatantes de blancheur. Ses yeux sombres pétillent.

C'est Teyla qui les a amené sur cette planète. Les habitants cultivent surtout des agrumes et Atlantis a besoin de fruits frais.

Les négociations ont commencé entre la chef du village et l'athosienne. Et elles vont bon train. Ce sont des gens habitués aux échanges commerciaux. Ils semblent assez intéressés par le matériel médical et les médicaments que la cité peut leur fournir. Le docteur Beckett est donc du voyage. Il est actuellement en train d'expliquer aux habitants les avantages de la vaccination. Carson VRP. John sourit.

Ronon attend, assis au pied d'une espèce d'oranger. Il semble insensible à la chaleur. Il sculpte avec son couteau un morceau de bois sous l'œil attentif de jumeaux d'une dizaine d'années.

Seul McKay est en mouvement. Debout devant un mur couvert d'inscriptions, il s'agite, trépigne et tente de déchiffrer les symboles gravés dans d' espèces de petites cartouches.

-Votre ami, pourquoi il ne s'arrête jamais de bouger ? Demande l'enfant à John Sheppard.

-Tu devrais le lui demander, répond le colonel.

L'enfant ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il se dirige vers le scientifique.

-Dis, pourquoi tu remues tout le temps, toi ?

Rodney McKay baisse les yeux vers le petit visage sombre. Flûte, un enfant ! C'est à dire un empêcheur d'étudier en rond. Ses yeux cherchent Sheppard et l'appellent à l'aide désespérément mais celui-ci feint de s'intéresser à l'étiquette de sa bouteille. Zut, il va falloir qu'il se débrouille seul face à l'opportun.

-Je ne remue pas, j'étudie, déclare t-il finalement.

-Ah, et tu étudies quoi ?

-Les inscriptions sur le mur, vois-tu. Et maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser tranquille…

-Ca t'embête que je te parle ?

-Tu me déconcentres, petit. ( Mais que fait Sheppard ? Il pourrait faire quelque chose celui-là ! Le débarrasser de la miniature trop curieuse qui le regarde avec ses grands yeux étonnés, par exemple. C'est quand même plus important de déchiffrer des symboles sur un mur que sur une bouteille d'eau, mince ! ).

-Pourquoi je te déconcentre ?

McKay lève les yeux au ciel. Les enfants sont la plaie de la Terre et de TOUTES les planètes de TOUTES les galaxies. Il est sûr que même les enfants wraith sont des poisons. D'ailleurs la seule enfant wraith qu'il ait jamais vu s'était avérée dangereuse bien qu'elle leur ait sauvé la vie, à lui et Carson Beckett.

-Tu me déconcentres parce que tu accapares mon attention.

-Oh !

L'enfant se tait. Il réfléchit.

McKay sourit. Voilà, il faut savoir y faire avec les enfants. Un peu de fermeté et hop, c'est gagné. Ils vous laissent tranquille !

Il retourne à l'étude de son mur.

-Dis, au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

Raté. Le scientifique serre les dents.

-Je suis le docteur McKay. Rodney McKay.

-Ah ! Tu es docteur comme l'autre docteur ?

-Non, moi je suis une autre sorte de docteur. Je suis sérieux moi.

-En tout cas l'autre docteur il est plus gentil que toi, déclare l'enfant.

-Oh ! s'exclame Rodney à son tour. Il voit John esquisser un sourire. Je suis gentil tu sais moi aussi.

-Ben ça se voit pas, répond l'enfant en toute franchise.

-Mais si, grogne McKay vexé. Il sort de sa poche une barre de chocolat, la dépouille de son emballage et l'offre à l'enfant.

Malédiction ! Le chocolat est à moitié fondu et le scientifique s'en met plein les doigts.

Cela ne dérange pas l'enfant qui se saisit de la gourmandise et l'enfourne avec délice dans sa bouche.

Il est aussitôt barbouillé : Une moustache brune sur sa peau brune.

-Ch'est bon cha, fous en afez encore ? demande l'enfant la bouche pleine.

McKay le regarde avec sévérité. Il sort un mouchoir de sa poche et essuie le visage de l'enfant.

-Déjà on ne parle pas la bouche pleine et puis on ne demande pas, réprimande t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas bien.

-Pourquoi c'est pas bien ?

-Parce que ça ne se fait pas.

-Pourquoi ça…

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît.

McKay reporte son attention sur le mur espérant que le petit finisse par se lasser.

Cinq minutes passent. L'enfant est toujours là.

-Bon d'accord, soupire le scientifique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Dis, c'est important pour toi de savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le mur ?

-Très important, vois-tu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce qui est inscrit là est peut-être quelque chose d'essentiel dans la compréhension de mystères, de questions essentielles que nous nous posons. C'est peut-être aussi un message des anciens ou bien une indication afin de trouver un E2PZ. Et ça, ce serait bon pour nous.

-Ben oui mais c'est pas un secret mais c'est drôlement bon quand même.

McKay le dévisage, perplexe.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu comprends ce qui est écrit là, quand même ?

-L'enfant hausse les épaules.

-Même mon petit frère sait lire ça monsieur. C'est la recette de la tarte aux cerisilfis de ma grand-mère. Et vous êtes en train de lire son mur de cuisine.

McKay ouvre grand la bouche mais rien ne sort. Ses yeux sont exorbités et il devient rouge comme une tomate. Ses yeux se posent sur le petit garçon. A propos de cuisine, il se demande à quelle sauce il va manger l'enfant.

Il entend John éclater de rire. Rire reprit par Ronon qui se tord au sol sous le regard médusé des jumeaux. Le tout ponctué par le gloussement de Teyla qui vient de faire son apparition accompagnée de Beckett qui pousse un éclat de rire tonitruant.

Le scientifique voudrait pouvoir rentrer sous terre. Tout de suite.

-Eh monsieur, docteur, ça va pas ? S'inquiète l'enfant.

-Je…je…McKay dévisage le petit monstre. Mais celui-ci lui sourit. Un sourire merveilleux et plein de candeur. Un peu soucieux tout de même.

Alors le scientifique plie un genou et ses yeux se retrouvent pour la première fois à la hauteur de ceux de l'enfant. Il pose une main sur son épaule et caresse brièvement la petite joue ronde.

-Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, assure t-il. L'enfant sourit, rassuré.

McKay se relèveet tente de garder la tête haute, il se réfugie derrière le mur, mortifié, ruminant sa rancœur. Il boude.Il est mort de honte. Mince, il est un génie tout de même!Cava faire le tour d'Atlantis, ça c'est sûr. Il n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler de sa bourde !

John arrive et passeun bras autour de ses épaules.

-Il est mignon ce gosse, tu ne trouves pas ? demande t-il en posant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Bon, c'est vrai, c'est un mignon petit monstre, reconnaît McKay.

-Quand on reviendra sur Terre, on pourrait bien en adopter un ou deux. Ca me dirait bien d'avoir des enfants, tu sais. Pas toi ?

McKay ouvre de grands yeux.

-Des enfants ? C'est bruyant et ça prend du temps. Ca bouge et ça parle tout le temps !

-Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça, dit tendrement John en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Et puis ça pose plein de questions, ça prend des maladies et…ça vomit, objecte Rodney en toute mauvaise fois.

-Ca vomit ? John Sheppard n'avait pas prévu cet argument.

-C'est ce qu'à fait mon neveu, une fois. Ma sœur Jenny m'avait demandé de le garder pour une soirée. Bon, c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas dû lui faire un repas chocolat : Salade aux pépites de chocolat, coulis de chocolat sur la pizza et glace au chocolat. Et résultat : il m'a tout vomit dessus.

-Tu as fais ça ! S'exclame John effaré.

-Ben oui. C'est bon le chocolat !

John soupire. Son scientifique n'est pas un génie partout.

Il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Quand même, je suis sûr que tu ferais un papa génial.

-On verra, répond le scientifique.

John sourit. Rodney n'a pas dit non.

**FIN.**


End file.
